


Family Man

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Narcissa and Severus teach Lucius who is in charge.





	Family Man

I'm a cold bastard. I know that I am better than most. I don't have friends, but political alliances. I will kill and torture without remorse. I only have a weakness: my family.

When my son was born, I nearly wept. Of course, I obliviated the mediwitch who was assisting Narcissa. My love for my Dragon has grown through the years. I've spoilt him like the prince he is. I would do anything for my son. I'm completely defenceless in my love for Draco.

Narcissa, on the other hand, is my weakness and my strength. She is the perfect wife for a Malfoy: blond, beautiful, graceful, and obedient. Of course, that's her public role. In private, she is different. 

Narcissa always gets what she wants. But unlike me, she isn't greedy. No, she picks her battles very carefully. She has used her power over me rarely, but strategically. Maybe Voldemort would have succeeded with my wife in charge.

She wanted Severus to be Draco's godfather. I was appalled. A mere teacher. Severus Snape might have been the Head of the Slytherin House, but he was not of the same ranks as the Malfoys. However, Narcissa insisted and she won.

When it was time to send Draco to school, I had already contacted Durmstrang, but Narcissa wanted her son at Hogwarts. I spent months trying to convince her otherwise, but in the end, Draco left on the Express, just like his parents had done decades before.

When Draco returned from school after his first year, he complained that Potter was on the team and he wasn't. Narcissa moved heaven and hell to have the Slytherin hold their try-outs in the summer. Severus was happy to accommodate her. When Draco made the team, my son asked for a new broom. Narcissa made me buy new brooms for the entire team.

I thought I knew her power, but I had no inkling of what she was truly capable. I learned two years ago. Voldemort had started his new reign of terror. All my time was spent in His presence, helping His new conquest of the wizarding world. It was also close to Draco's matriculation and soon he would join Voldemort's ranks.

That was my mistake. While Narcissa never objected to my role in politics, she was vehemently opposed to Draco's involvement. We discussed it several times - never fought, we're too civilized to resort to such crude manners - but we were strong in our convictions. Then, she suddenly stopped mentioning the subject. I thought I had won. 

I was wrong.

* * *

Lucius woke up, groggy and with a headache. He didn't remember where he was and how he got there. He felt a fire warm his skin. Focusing, he realised that he was in his wife's sitting room, lying at her feet, while she sat comfortably on the couch. 

"I believe Lucius has joined us." The Malfoy patriarch immediately recognised the whiskey shot voice. Lucius turned his head and saw Severus sitting at the other end of the couch. The wizard was clothed in black dress robes, making him look imposing and feral. 

"About time, Dear. We were waiting for you." Narcissa smiled at her husband and caressed his face. Her hand trailed slowly down his chest. 

Only then, did Lucius realise that he was naked. "What have you done to me?" Love or not, Lucius wanted to kill his wife and his voice reflected the hatred and anger he was feeling.

Narcissa slapped him. Lucius stared at her in shock. She hadn't truly hurt him, but no one had ever even thought of doing such a thing. "I know you have manners. It would do you good to remember them."

Severus laughed and Lucius glared at him. The Potions master raised the snifter he was holding and looked at Lucius amused.

Another slap. "Pay attention, Love. Severus has procured this." Her delicate finger traced the metal collar around Lucius's neck. "It will prevent you from casting any spells. Just in case, I made sure that your wand is safely tucked away."

Lucius growled. Narcissa struck her husband again. Severus moved over, until he was sitting next to the witch. "Now, now, Narcissa, you have to be patient. Lucius doesn't understand." He ran his hand down Lucius's naked back. "No need to get upset, Lucius. Narcissa is only worried about your welfare and Draco's."

Lucius tried to get up, but his head started to spin. Severus was quick on his feet, and the blonde was safely tucked in Severus's arms before Lucius could fall back down. Severus gently lowered him to the floor, next to Narcissa. "It's the potion. Its effect will pass in another few minutes, although you might feel dizzy for a few more hours."

Lucius looked at other wizard, who chose to sit on the armchair, and nodded. No use in asking what he had ignorantly imbibed. Whatever it was, it was probably something that only Severus could make and that could not be traced.

"While we wait, Dear, I'd like to explain the situation." Narcissa looked at her husband calmly, a gentle smile on her delicate features. "You've come to believe that you can sacrifice my son to that monster. However, if you took your head out of your arse, you'd know that Dumbledore is winning."

"Narcissa!" Lucius's was shocked. His wife had never uttered a debasing word such as 'arse' in public.

She waived her hand. "I've let you make questionable decisions in the past, but since you've let your hate for the Muggles destroy your common sense, I shall make decisions for you, at least until you regain your senses."

Lucius closed his eyes, trying to absorb what she was telling him. "How is this related to the fact that I am naked and magic-less?" The frustration rang crystal clear in Lucius's voice.

"Severus suggested that I should simply show that I am in charge. I asked him to join us tonight since his suggestions were so helpful." She smiled at Severus, who smirked. Narcissa grabbed Lucius's jaw and forced him to look at her. "And I will show you who is in charge."

Lucius was going to kill the bastard as soon as he got his wand back. Then another thought hit him. "Narcissa, Love, how can you trust him?" He hoped that she knew about Severus's mark, since she had never gotten involved with politics.

She ran her fingers over his lip. "Oh Darling, you don't truly think that I don't know about Severus and his true alliances."

Lucius sneaked a glance at Severus, who was leaning back against the backrest. "Narcissa." His voice held a warning tone.

"You don't understand, Love. Severus has stopped being loyal to Voldemort long ago. He is the one who's been helping me keep Draco away from the Death Eaters. Why do you think I was adamant in sending Draco to Hogwarts?" She tilted his head and kissed him. Lucius trailed her lips after they left his. "Now, you will help me, too," she whispered.

"Nar-" Her fingers on his lips stopped him. 

"Shush, Darling, and go thank Severus for helping our family."

Lucius looked at both of them. Two pairs of cold and unmoving eyes bore into him. Panic began to swell inside him as his wife's determination enveloped him. He swallowed hard and started to get up to reach Severus.

"No, no, crawl to me." Fingers were beckoning him and Lucius's only thought was how painful Severus's death was going to be. 

Lucius looked at his wife once more, hoping that she came to her sense and stop this farce, but Narcissa just waved her hand in Severus's direction. Still dizzy from the serum, Lucius stopped arguing and did as he was ordered. He crawled slowly toward the man, weary of how he should thank Severus. The Potions master took the decision from him as he grabbed Lucius's hair and pulled Lucius's head close for a scorching kiss.

Lucius had never kissed a man and it felt strange. Strong hands held him in place as teeth nibbled on his bottom lip. Beard stubs scratched his sensitive skin. When a brandy-flavoured tongue forced its way into his mouth, Lucius panicked. 

Lucius scrabbled to his feet. He would not... could not do what his wife wanted from him. With the potion leaving his system, he tried to reach the door. The other two were silent and it only served to heighten his panic. He breathed in relief when he reached the door. When he touched the door handle, he heard Narcissa say, "Crucio."

Lucius wriggled on the floor, the pain assaulting his nerves. Only once he had experienced the Cruciatus, long ago in a dark cemetery at Voldemort's feet, but now it hurt more, maybe because he wasn't expecting it.

When the pain subsided, he opened his grey eyes and found Narcissa towering over him. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear, Darling. I am not asking you, I'm telling you what to do, and I will continue to do so until your behaviour improves."

Lucius stood up. Fury raged within his body. He didn't think about the fact that he was wandless when he attached his wife, but before he could lay a hand on her fair skin, he found himself flung across the room.

"Now, Lucius, you know you'll have to be punished for that," Narcissa said sweetly. "Imperio!" 

"Come here, Lucius." Dark, seductive voice bid him to move. Lucius wasn't sure if it was the Imperio or if he had just lost the will to fight them, but he walked slowly toward the Potions master.

"Put a knee on the chair and lean forward." Narcissa ran a hand down her husband's back, as Lucius rested his head on Severus's shoulder. 

Severus's fingers slowly moved down Lucius's chest. He played with the thatch of blond hair covering Lucius's crotch. "He is so exquisite. You are lucky, Narcissa."

"Thank you." Narcissa smiled. "However, Lucius doesn't seem to appreciate your interest in him."

"I'm sure he'll change his mind before we're done." Severus looked at the man in his arms. Lucius was trembling and that fear was keeping him from throwing off the Imperio. "Raise up your arse, Lucius."

Narcissa was too well behaved to squeak, but the sight of her husband's arse ready for her attention thrilled her. She ran her bare hand over his firm globes. Oh, how long had she wanted to do this, to have her proud and haughty husband at her mercy! 

She tentatively hit Lucius. The blow was not hard, but the sense of power was intoxicating. She was getting so wet and they hadn't even started. She bit her lip and looked excited at Severus. The wizard stared back at her, his natural pallor supplanted by a flush on his cheeks.

Narcissa grinned and let her hand fall against the inviting cheeks. Her rhythm increased and she could feel her juices flow down her labia. Her left hand closed around her nipple.

Severus licked his lips at the sight. He could smell Narcissa's arousal in the air. It was just as exciting as Lucius's fear. He kept his eyes on the witch, while he continued to play with Lucius's prick. It was taking time, but finally Lucius was responding to his touch. It was time to change tactics.

"Narcissa, time to stop." Severus waited for the witch to obey him. "Lucius, kneel on the floor."

Narcissa looked at Severus with anticipation. She moved toward him.

"Turn around," he ordered. Carefully, Severus lifted her skirt, exposing silk stockings held up by a black garter that framed her pale skin. Severus squeezed her globes and Narcissa purred. Moving his hands to her waist, he pulled her down. Severus gently parted her thighs, until she was fully exposed.

"Lucius, it's time to thank your wife."

The blond wizard stayed on his knees. The tension was visible in the curve of his shoulder and his coiled muscles. He was trying to fight the order in his head, but the serum, his fear and an unexpected erection made it impossible. 

Lucius moved forward and settled between Severus and Narcissa's legs. He trailed kisses on his wife's thighs before nuzzling her crotch. 

Severus cupped Narcissa's breasts and played with her nipples. He nibbled on her neck, while he pressed his erection against her bare arse. His eyes, however, never left Lucius.

The blonde was avidly lapping his wife's juices, forgetting about the strange situation in which he found himself. A hand sneaked down his erection and Lucius began to pump his cock.

Severus felt Narcissa tremble in his arms as Lucius's tongue kept stabbing into her willing body. Lucius moaned in frustration and his hand pumped faster, trying to reach his own completion. 

Narcissa realised what her husband was doing. "Stop!"

Lucius froze. He whined in desperation. His cock was hard and he was so very close.

"Not yet, Darling," Narcissa said firmly. She untied her hair and ran the leather thong over Lucius's balls and cock. She slid off Severus's lap and went on her knees, next to Lucius. 

Narcissa rolled her husband's balls in her soft hand. "We'll just make sure that you don't come until I want you to." She kissed his lightly on his lips before starting her task. The leather bound Lucius's balls together, before separating the two glands and finally fastened at the base of his erection.

"You've been so good, Love. I wager Severus would like to feel that mouth of yours." Narcissa rubbed her hand over Severus's groin. A quick bite on Lucius's earlobe and an order, "Make him come, Lucius."

Severus used all of his control not to moan as Lucius opened his breeches and pulled out his erection. He ran a hand through blond locks, encouraging Lucius. He ran his thumb over Lucius's jaw. "Open up for me."

Grey eyes were pleading, but the Imperio pushed Lucius forward and he tentatively took Severus's cock in his mouth. He wanted to throw up, but that hand in his hair kept him grounded. 

Severus did whimper when he saw Narcissa accio a crop. She cast a spell and she began pushing the handle against Lucius's opening. "You're splendidly wicked, my Dear," he told her.

Lucius tensed when he felt the foreign object at his opening. His first instinct had been to bite down, but Severus's warning had made his keep his jaw open. "Don't fight it, Lucius." Severus's voice was low and seductive. "Relax, and you'll enjoy it."

Lucius wasn't so certain but his wife didn't give him a choice. Narcissa began pushing and pulling the crop, timing her thrusts with Lucius's movements. With each push, the crop was inserted a little further until a good 8 inches of the crop where inside Lucius's virgin channel.

Lucius felt on fire. His mind was in a haze. The cock in his mouth and the hand in his hair provided warmth and solidity. The crop in his arse evoked sensation he had never experienced. His bound cock licked against the restrains. He needed something more. 

Abandoning his pride, Lucius began humping Severus's leg like an animal in heat. The wool hurt deliciously his over-sensitised erection. When he thought that it couldn't get better, Severus grabbed his head and began fucking his mouth until salty liquid reached his tongue.

Severus laughed as he saw Lucius try to swallow and spit at the same time, unsure of what to do.

"You're so beautiful together. I might have to invite you more often," Narcissa said in a crystalline tone.

Severus nodded pleased. "It'd be my pleasure, in more ways than one." 

Lucius whimpered. His wife and his friend seemed to have forgotten him. However, it was difficult to forget the crop in his arse and his steal-hard cock.

"Don't worry, Darling." Narcissa ran her fingertips over Lucius's forehead. "We're not done yet. Your show had quite an effect on me." She took his hand and pushed it between her legs.

"Narcissa?" Before tonight, Lucius would have grabbed his wife and fucked her until they were both breathless, but now, he was unsure.

"Lay down, Love. Careful with the crop." Narcissa helped him. She ran a hand over his thighs, her index finger lingering when the crop violated her husband's body. She would have to invest in more toys; Lucius looked exquisitely tempting. 

Smiling decadently, Narcissa rolled her skirt, tucked it at her waistband, before impaling herself on Lucius's cock. She used her sprawled fingers on Lucius's chest for balance. Caring only for her needs, she rode him hard, head thrown back, ignoring his cries.

Severus disrobed and lay next to Lucius. The Potions master sighed. Next time, he would have to remind Narcissa that beds made for much more comfortable settings. But for now, he devoted his attention to Lucius.

The man was perfection incarnated: noble features distorted by pain, cold eyes dazed with lust, pale skin flushed with passion, controlled body pierced by the crop. Narcissa provided the ideal completion: cultured control shattered as she rode Lucius's purple erection, messy hair swinging wildly as she moved.

Severus smirked. He had found his own personal heaven, and it was much more fun than the one described in the sacred scriptures.

Severus caressed Lucius's cheek gently. "Breath, Lucius. It wouldn't do to hyperventilate."

Tears ran at the corners of Lucius's eyes. "Please...need to...so close it hurts."

Severus smiled. "I know, but you can take much more. I promise to show you." He bent down for a hungry kiss. His hand ran over Lucius's chest and pinched a nipple brutally. 

Lucius screamed in Severus's mouth and bucked, burying his cock hard and deep inside his wife. 

Narcissa moaned as she reached her second orgasm, before rolling on the floor. She lay breathless, arms extended, looking at the ceiling. "Merlin, I should have done this years ago."

She rolled on the side and propped herself on her elbow. She looked at the two men, still kissing. Lucius seemed so lost in Severus's arms, surrendering totally at the feel of another man's body. Yes, Severus could give Lucius the final push into accepting his new role. "Sev, Darling," she whispered, almost sorry to break the spell.

Severus blinked. "Yes?" he said with difficulty.

"I want you to do me a favour, Love." She was strangely shy and waited for his assent. "I want you to fuck Lucius until he comes. No toys, he deserves better."

Severus looked at her shocked. She had been insistent that he wouldn't violate her husband. He wouldn't question what made her change her mind. He held her hand and kissed her palm with affection. "I'd love to."

Carefully he removed the crop and magically prepared himself and Lucius. He saw the fear in Lucius's eyes and wanted to reassure the man he had loved for years. "I won't hurt you. Just relax."

Severus entered gently, but felt Lucius tense around him. "Narcissa..." He didn't have to say more. The witch moved closer to her husband and kissed him. Her lips trailed to his neck, teasing him.

Lucius's whimpers resumed. It was too much. Severus had found a place within his body that made him burn. Narcissa's touch enflamed his skin. A hand released the leather thong that kept him from flying over the edge and with a blast of pleasure the world disappeared.

* * *

I woke up in Narcissa's bed, nestled between her soft curves and Severus's firm muscles. I was confused and ecstatic at the same time. Severus brushed my hair and softly said, "Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Since that night, many changes have occurred. Voldemort is dead. Severus and I were not connected to the Death Eaters. Draco is happily starting his life after Hogwarts, unmarred by Voldemort's ugliness.

I've changed as well. I have gained so much more than I'd ever dreamt: a wife who loves me and a Mistress who takes care of me; a friend who helps me and a lover who cares for me. Some people might say that having Severus in our bed is a betrayal to our marriage, but they don't understand. Severus is family now and I would do anything for my family.


End file.
